Wiring devices, such as toggle style switches, are often used to turn a load on and off. Specifically, a toggle switch is coupled to a movable contact inside the wiring device. The movable contact is generally configured to move back and forth between two stationary contacts when the toggle switch is flipped. For example, when the toggle switch is flipped, the movable contact moves from being in contact with the first stationary contact to being in contact with the second stationary contact. Thus, the circuit is either opened or closed. Generally, when the movable contact makes contact with one of the stationary contacts, an associated impact noise is produced. The impact noise is generated from both the collision of the movable contact and the stationary contact as well as from resulting vibrations created from the movable contact coming in contact with one of the stationary contacts. The noise may be further amplified by conventional wiring device housing.